


Being a sugar baby isn’t the worst

by Cupcake_The_Timelady



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Mingyu, CEO Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups is Whipped, Daddy Kink, Kim Mingyu-centric, M/M, Mingyu is horny, Praise Kink, Protective Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Sassy Boo Seungkwan, Sugar Daddy, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, University Student Kim Mingyu, Wet Dream, minor verkwan - Freeform, the porn will come later, you horny bastards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcake_The_Timelady/pseuds/Cupcake_The_Timelady
Summary: Kim Mingyu is a student working hard on his masters in Photography while also balancing two jobs. But then a strange handsome man enter his life and offers to pay for everything and how could Mingyu refuse.OrKim Mingyu needs to get laid and who would be better to help none other than Daddy Choi.ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡBecause of recent things, I’m refraining from posting the next chapter.I’ll see what happens and at worst I’m gonna change Mingyu with another member.I’m sorry for the wait 😔
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	1. Why do I gotta wake up horny

Mingyu was just an ordinary college student trying to get by. That meant that he needed to balance school and two jobs at the same time. Being a photography major was fun and all but to survive he needed the money. His one job was at an old local bookstore/library where he was a book stacker. Not a job where he earned a lot but it came with some benefits including discounts on school books and always having a quiet place to study whenever the exam times became hectic.

His other job was a barista in a small cafe. He was usually in charge of beverages, making coffee art for the heck of it. People seemed to love it though. It was a skill that had taken years to learn but it was definitely worth it seeing people's reactions.

He had to give some credit where it was due, if it hadn't been for Seungkwan then he probably wouldn't have learned it as fast as he did. That man knew how to run the cafe even though he was just a barista as well. The owner of the cafe wasn't in very often but Seungkwan had been there for many years and was usually given the responsibility of the place. A huge pressure on a fellow student but he thrived in the environment, having a natural leader gift.

He was grateful for the job as well, if it hadn't been for that place he wouldn't have gotten that wonderful friendship that was in between the two. Seungkwan may be a year younger than him but he looked up to him and his confidence, and he knew that it was mutual respect between the two. 

It was every time they had the same shift but Mingyu always looked forward to those and today was one of those days. It was only the two of them and seemed to be a fairly busy day which usually meant almost no breaks for the two of them.

But even though it was hard, Seungkwan did it all with a smile on his face. Always met the customers with manners and humor even when some of the more nasty ones came in. Working with haste and in unison with Mingyu to make everyone's day because as Seungkwan had often said 'sometimes we are the only interaction someone has for the whole day, so let's make it a great one.'

"Mingyu, can you make an Iced Americano for me, thinking of taking my break before the rush hour starts, people are getting off work soon. Might be able to get a meal down as well if I'm lucky." Mingyu was currently cleaning his station, making sure that everything was where it was supposed to be. He simply gave a small nod and started to make the coffee for his friend.

"You have a problem, I swear you drink this stuff 24/7." He jokingly said, bumping his hip against Seungkwan's as handed him his drink. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Sarcasm dripping of his words as he softly laughed before walking towards the break room.

"Send a kiss to Hansol from me!" Mingyu yelled after him, chuckling as he heard him make a noise out of frustration and probably threw the bird up after him. It was fun teasing Seungkwan about his boyfriend of a few months. He had completely changed since they had gotten together and the usual bossy Seungkwan was suddenly like a small puppy running after Hansol. He was head over heels in love with him. How he had managed to make Seungkwan pliant was a miracle and honestly seemed so fake that it was funny. But then the only reason why he teased his friend so much was because he himself missed that kind of connection with someone so hearing Seungkwan about his relationship meant that he could live vicariously through him. 

The door rang, an indicator that a new customer was coming in. Mingyu turned towards the door only to be met with the sight of two very handsome men in well fitted suits. Both wearing a pair of seemingly expensive sunglasses and their hair slicked back and out of the way. They seemed important. Mingyu could feel himself become flustered and tried to hide it from them as one of them stepped up to order. 

"Hi and welcome to Espresso House, how may I help you?" It took all of his energy not to stutter while doing this, silently wishing that it was Seungkwan that was taking this order instead of him. He would not have batted an eye and done his job, may have flirted with him if it wasn't for him having a boyfriend.The man finally looked up, sliding his sunglasses on top of his head and locked eyes with Mingyu. It nearly took his breath away. These half closed eyes stared intensely back at him and the man gave him a small smirk, the corner of his right side of his lips raising.

"Two black coffee's and one blueberry muffin, thank you." His deep rich voice was simply to die for, why was he obviously simping so hard over a stranger. Mingyu silently prayed for Seungkwan to finish his break and save him before he did something stupid.

"Coming right up." Turning around and away so that he could start making his order was the best thing that happened to him. That way he could hide his ever glowing blush that seemed to be forming in his cheeks. Maybe doing what he knew best would help him calm down. He was a little sad though that he wouldn't be able to show his coffee art skills for him, having a feeling of wanting to impress the nameless man behind the counter.

He quickly finished the order and handed the handsome man his order. "Here you go, Mr?"

"Choi."

"Well hope you have a nice day Mr. Choi and thank you for visiting Espresso House." Mingyu said in his cherry customer voice. Mr Choi nodded once with a small smile on his lips before handing one of the coffee's to the other man and walked out of the cafe. To be honest he had completely forgotten about the other male, his eyes only on Mr. Choi.

He stares at the closed for a few seconds, still kinda mesmerized by him when a voice breaks his focus and makes him turn around. "Not bad, not bad, wish I had gotten him as a customer."

"Don't you have a boyfriend, Kwannie?" Mingyu chuckled, shaking his head. Of course he would say something like that.

"Yes but that doesn't mean I can't look and you have to admit he is fine as hell," Mingyu simply slapped the back of his head and walked away from the cash register. "You should have asked for his number, he was clearly interested in you."

"What are you talking about, we don't even know if he's into men at all." Oh how he wished he was but even if he was then he also needed to be attracted to him and the chances of both seemed slim.

"I'm just saying that a man that owns that fitted of a suit is either stinking rich or gay or both and you know my intuitions are never off," Mingyu doesn't know where Seungkwan gets his confidence from. How can he be so open about this stuff. How could he not be slightly afraid of the discrimination that sometimes came with being anything other than straight. What if somebody heard their conversation and they began being hateful towards them. But it didn't matter anyways, he was not gonna meet Mr. Hottie anymore so this hypothetical situation was never gonna happen anyways. "Plus he was checking you out when you had your back turned so that's also a good indicator."

"Why weren't you working?!"

"I was still on a break plus I didn't wanna interrupt, you do need the attention." Seungkwan sent him a wink with a cheesy smile before wiggling his eyebrows at him. How did he find dirty things about everything?

"Aish. Do you really need drama so much." Mingyu would never admit that he enjoyed the teasing, it made him feel included, even when it was at the expense of himself.

"Yes and you need to get laid. You are always so stressed, maybe some dick would help you unwind." Okay maybe he went a little bit overboard with the teasing. Not that he was wrong though, he couldn't remember last time he got laid and now the only thing that got banged in his life was his bank account.

"I'm not talking to you about that!"

"Why not, not my fault you need to bust a nut."

"I swear to God."

Ding and Seungkwan were back in working mode, his persona switching completely. "Hi and welcome to Espresso House."

Mingyu kinda zoned out after that and started to do some busy work. His mind kept wandering back to that man, should he have asked for his number? What did he have to fear? A no, a rejection was all too common so why was this one harder to do. Well anyways, it was too late now and he was probably never gonna see him again.

The rest of the shift luckily went through smoothly, they both being an amazing team together. And then they closed down the cafe and got ready to go back home. The cold night air hit Mingyu in the face effectively waking him up. He started to mentally go through all the things he needed to do before going to bed. Homework was on top of that list, specifically a paper on colour theory and the properties in the ancient world which was due tomorrow.

Hansol had pulled up in the driveway, sending a small wave towards Mingyu before letting himself focus on his boyfriend. Seungkwan had offered that they could drive him home which he had politely declined. As much as it was nice to get home quicker, he didn't particularly want to be behind the couple while they were being all lovey dovey in the front seat. Instead he was going to take the bus home.

There was a meaning to this chaos. Mingyu white enjoyed public transport, not necessarily because of its hygiene or the human but it served as a breather for him. Just a moment where he could turn off his mind and just mindlessly stare out of the window watching the scenery pass by. No one was talking to him, there was no expectation for him to be friendly or smart for that matter. No for just those minutes he could be himself and no one else.

So that's what he did. Silently counting the cars driving by everytime the bus stopped at a station. Only slightly aware of the other passengers filling up the bus. It was his meditation and soon enough he would be back to being the photography major that he was, soon enough.

When he finally got home he immediately started writing his paper, wanting it to be done for class the next morning. He was so focused on the paper that he forgot to eat dinner and ended up falling asleep on his desk, simply from exhausting himself. That was normal for him, it happened from time to time but the dream that followed was definitely far from ordinary.

_ It was almost weird seeing himself from another perspective, to look down at oneself but here he was almost completely naked and writhing on the bed. He was begging for someone's attention, someone he yet could see. A deep sensual voice was instructing his other self to lay completely still and he just seemed to follow those orders, or at least tried to. He found himself wanting to follow then as well, keeping very still from his spot. He looked himself over and saw the noticeable tent in his briefs, a tent that was probably matched by himself and he felt the heat rise to his cheeks, shy for the both of them at the moment. _

_ Then another figure came into his eyesight and he couldn't see who it was, the angle of his eyeline prevented him from doing just that. The strangers hand spread both of his legs apart and kept them in such an open position. Whatever this man was doing to his other self, he could feel himself. Which meant that when his hand started to crawl up his legs and over his bulge, he could feel it himself and he needed to suppress a moan. His other self didn't seem to be able to keep his moans and whimpers in and was now in bliss in this man's hands. The sounds he made became even louder as the stranger started to palm him through the fabric. There was something quite lewd of watching yourself like this and Mingyu was absolutely mesmerized by the scene unfolding in front of him. _

_ It was almost too much for the real him, seeing himself being manhandled like that was not something he was used to. Normally because of his height, he had been the one in control whether it would be with boys or girls, he had never been the one to bottom but seeing himself now like that, he couldn't help but want to try it out. _

_ The stranger suddenly turned and he was met with the face of Mr Choi. He gave him a smirk and a wink before continuing palming his other self but he kept his stare at him.. Mingyu couldn't keep his whimpers in anymore, the feeling of the faint palming combined with the eye contact was about to be too much. Mr. Choi then seductively licked his lips before calling out to the real Mingyu in his low sensual voice. "Cum for daddy, can you cum for me baby boy." _

He opened his eyes and was met by his book on perspectives in photography plastered to one side of his cheek, a small puddle of drool on the page. Carefully he removed the page and sat up straight, stretching his body as he felt his spine pop. Mingyu removed the crust from his eyes and looked over himself. There was a cum stain in his pants and he felt himself getting embarrassed. Had he really cumed in his sleep like a premature teenager, had that dream really affected him so much?

He then looked at his phone and realized that he slept through all of his alarms, which meant that he was starting to get late. "Shit."

Quickly jumping into the shower, he rinsed himself off the cum stains, not wanting to smell of sex in school. He then quickly put on some clothes and threw his bag over the shoulder. Silently hoping that he could still get to the bus before it was too late.

His mind wasn't fully awake as the shoes hit the pavement, hoping that he would be able to catch the bus but no, he couldn't be that lucky. As he rounded the corner he could see the bus slowly drive away from the bus station and no matter how much he waved and screamed, he could not get the attention of the bus driver. So he stopped and sighed loudly.

The next bus would come in an hour, a long time to wait so he started walking. He knew he was gonna be late for his classes and he could only blame himself, he had just hoped that he would have been able to catch the bus beforehand. He couldn't even listen to music on the way as his pair of headphones were still laying in his student apartment.

Arriving late to class was something Mingyu hated, not because of his attendance procent but more because of the fact that you would have to enter through the door and face the whole class plus professor, everyone almost shaming you for being late. Not really but it certainly felt that way so when Mingyu finally arrived at the school, he pulled up his hoodie and tried to quietly enter the classroom. He apologised to the professor before moving over to his seat, his eyes never meeting any of his classmates.

Finding his usual seat, he silently sat down and found the things he needed for this class, ready to take notes. A note block slid up towards him and Mingyu looked up to find his classmate Minghao who were offering his own notes on whatever he had missed. Silently he thanked the boy before starting to copy the notes into his own all the while listening to what the professor said. He felt a nudge to his side before Minghao's soft whisper reached his ear. "Not like you to be late."

"I know, woke up late on my desk and missed the bus. Had to walk." Mingyu did not want to tell further on how he had woken up in his own mess over the thought of a stranger. How his mind was still thinking about that certain stranger at this moment and how he would treat him. On how his hand had palmed him through the fabric all the while keeping such intense eye contact, on how erotic it looked for him and how he had never thought on doing it like that before hand but suddenly he wouldn't mind being all pliant for the stranger.

His daydreaming ended when a sharp hand slammed onto his table, abruptly pulling him back to the real world. He looked up to find his teacher looking back at him with an annoyed look. "Mr Kim, you seem to be in your own world today, anything you want to share with the class."

"No Miss Park, I'm sorry Miss Park." 

The dreams became an often occurrence over the week and it was starting to get on his nerves. He had become more sensitive, so whenever someone grabbed him by the shoulder or just spoke in just the right low voice, he was pulled back into his daydreaming. How could a stranger leave such an impression on him that it had started to affect his day to day life.

It was currently Saturday, he was at the cafe before opening hours, ready to open up and Seungkwan was sitting on top of the countertop looking at Mingyu rambling. "... and I think that you're right from before, maybe I just need to get laid but I don't know. I'm not usually the one for one-night stands, especially since the last one ended horrible."

"Yeah, that Stacy girl right?" 

"Yup, she kinda ruined that for me. So I don't know what to do." 

"Welp, I don't know. I would have helped you with your problem if I wasn't dating Hansol," Mingyu raised an eyebrow at that but chose not to ask for an elaboration. "Mingyu, you are crazy hot, what did you expect… I don't know, maybe try to start dating someone you know from your class?"

"I barely talk with others and you expect me to start flirting with one of them. What if we do end up in bed and things get awkward afterwards, I can't just stop my education just because I regretted a one-night stand or a relationship for that matter." Seungkwan jumped down from the counter and walked over to Mingyu. 

"I really don't know but you can always talk to me you know?" Mingyu nodded and gave him a hug. This was nice, he was the closest thing to a friend that he had and knowing that he was there for him made him feel nice.

As much as the both wanted to keep talking, they had a job to do and it was soon enough opening time. Working was normal as ever, the same customers, the same coffee, the same mood. Mingyu was brewing a cup of coffee when he suddenly felt a nudge on his shoulder. He turned around towards Seungkwan and saw that he was subtly pointing towards the entrance. 

Just his luck. Mr Choi himself, the epiphany of his dreams. How could he face him when he had dreamt countless times about him like that, when he had dreamt about such compromising positions, on how he had treated him and how he had sent him such dark shivering looks.

He was just about to ask Seungkwan for his break when he saw that he had already moved away from the counter, slowly sipping on his Iced Americano ready for the drama. Why was he friends with him again…

"Hello Mr. Choi, same as last?" Oh god, that was his first mistake. Mr. Choi looked at him with a smirk on his lips.

"You remember me?" He sounded so sly and hot, how could a person have such a hot voice. It would probably sound even hotter in bed. Oh no, stop. He needed to get away from that mindset, he didn't wanna make him feel uncomfortable.

"I-I remember m-ost customers," why couldn't he sound more confident, the literal man of his dreams was right in front of him and he stuttered!

"No he doesn't!" Betrayed, publicly humiliated. Top 10 anime betrayals. How could Seungkwan just pull my bluff like that. He was supposed to be on his side.

"I'm flattered then, especially from such a pretty thing as yourself," Pretty? Pretty! Slightly panicking, Mingyu looked up from his blush and met his eyes. He thought he was pretty. Mr. Choi seemed to be enjoying this shy behaviour. "I have an offer for you, you can always refuse but just hear me out for a second."

Mingyu's head fell slowly to the side in a question, ready to hear what this offer meant. " So I have this event coming up and I'm in need of a date and I'll like it to be you. No need to do anything but look pretty by my side, I'm willing to pay too."

Mingyu's eyes went big at this before looking back at Seungkwan. His Iced Americano was almost done and his eyes were huge at this point, gesturing for him to answer the man already. This seemed too good to be true. He wanted him to be his date, simple Mingyu? He didn't know how to answer, a little bit in shock really. 

He didn't notice how Seungkwan got his order and prepared it. He only seemed to come back to reality when Seungkwan handed him his order so he could continue to serve him. He slowly handed his order to him, afraid that if he looked into his eyes, he could read him like an open book. "No need to answer right now, so don't worry about that."

He looked down at Mingyu's shirt with his name tag, before looking back up again with a smile. He pulled out what seemed like a business card from his pocket and handed Mingyu it. "Text me tonight if you are up for the offer, Mingyu."

And then he left, leaving Mingyu to stand there looking down at the paper in his hand. Should he take him up on the offer, it was only one date and he could always use the extra money. Plus maybe the date would satisfy his fantasies or maybe it would just worsen them, who knows. 

Punching in the digits into his phone, promising himself that he would think of it later but right now he needed to do his job no matter how much Seungkwan was grinning in his direction. He needed to calm down but his mind seemed to stay on the business card in his pocket, screaming for his attention. Oh how he wanted to be closer with Mr. Choi, even if it was just for one single night.


	2. Story notice

So given the recent things happening with Mingyu, I’ve decided that this story is on break until things get cleared up.

I can’t with the right mind write about this without feeling like I invalidate someone else.

This situation is very serious and I’m thankful that it looks like Pledis is taking proper action and are not trying to hide it away.

This story will be continued as I’ve already planned out the rest of it out and I do like it but in worst case scenario I’ll change Mingyu out for another member. This story will continue no matter what.

I’m sorry for those who were excited for the next chapter, I was as well.

I hope you all understand and are taking care of your mental health.

Much love Cupcake 💖


End file.
